I Don't Like Girls
by MitchiChanLovesPocky
Summary: After being dump for the umpteempth time, Vicki begans to have mix emotions for a rich snob. VickixTrixie. Dont like dont read. Rated M for a reason


I Don't Like Girls

by McLP

Summary: After being dump for the umpteempth time, Vicki begans to have mix emotions for a rich snob. VickixTrixie. Dont like dont read. Rated M for a reason

A/N: I lost a bet lets state it at that. I had no intention of writing girl on girl. I dont think I am good at even writing it! Oh well here's a one shot for ya. And besides, I just love the idea of ruining childhood dreams xD Nah just kidding... Vicki is 25 and Trixie is 19 so I wont get flame or bash.

I may be a ton of things but I don't like girls. I don't even think I have a sexual attraction to them even more so going as far as I did with someone I barley know. She looked so innocent with her swollen pink lips, flush cheeks, and long,silky black hair framing her face. Maybe its just a phase of some sort. I couldn't be gay. Vicki the babysitter cannot be gay.

Oh well, you may be wondering what am I doing sleeping next to this girl. Naked. Yep, thats right. Well before I can tell you that story, I have to tell you this story...

* * *

><p>"I want to see other people, Vicki."<p>

"What!" If you can tell, thats me screaming at the dickhead I have been seeing for month. My name is Vicki. I attend High school. I am a senior. And apparently I am single. Again. Being dump on a regular basis was not what I needed. I usually take my anger out on the unfortunate kid that I would babysit but I quit that job as soon as I graduated college. The boy sitting across from me at the diner was none other then my ex, Chad. I am surprise that we even lasted this long because Chad was a good guy. He volunteer at a local nursery home. He takes care of his family. He was a good man with a bad girl. Never knew why he was attracted to me. It had to be the sex, I couldn't think of any other reasons. I always forget things let alone try to be sweet. I am just weird that way.

"Vicki, calm down and sit." He coolly stated when I didn't do what he said he spoke again. "People are staring." Of course they were, I look around at the people from the diner. Different pair of eyes looking at me and Chad because I started a scene. Yep, its always Vicki starting something. It was new, I tend to lash out before thinking. Its a habit of mine that I couldn't control. I let out a shaking breathe and sat down into the plastic cushion of the seat. Chad then folded his hands over the table as he gave me a soft smile. I scowl at him, how dare this jerk smile at me.

"I am sorry that it has to end this way but I think we are just too different." No shit. Its like a cat and a mouse going out for a stroll in a park. Of course we are different. He's a saint while I am some demon from hell. It was always like this and I really didn't have the time or mental strength to be there anymore.

"Look, I got to go. Talk to me later about this." I stood up, zip up my jacket, and bolted but of the place before he could say another word. I welcomed the rain hitting my body, I didn't care if my hair gets wet or if I catch a cold. As long as I don't have to see that bastard face again. The better.

I didn't know where I was going. I couldn't go to work because its my day off, my sister Tootie have demanded that I get some needed rest before I return. I usually don't take orders from my sister but whatever gets her off my back was fine. I don't really have any friends because well you know. I wasn't the type to have any good friends. I lie. I cheat. I steal. I did everything bad to make people avoid me. Everyone except family. Even now Timmy was going to be part of the family when he finally stop beating around the bush and propose to Trixie. The mere thought of them having children made me sick. I hate kids! Especially little boys. I take my time torturing them to no end while I try to teach the little girls on how to be cruel like me. How do I even get to be the manager of Vicki's daycare? Don't ask me. I guess since my parents are susccesful business owners seem to be flowing in my blood so maybe thats why.

Walking through the wet streets of dimmsville, I have very limited places to go. I sure as hell don't want to go to my apartment. Everything of Chad's is still there. Tootie's place? Nah, Timmy might be there. Home? I must haven't been paying any attention since I bump into someone.

"Hey! Watch where your going!" the person bark at me.

"Why don't you-" I was about to tell this person off but I knew those icy blue eyes anywhere. The person with the eyes widen in shock,

"Vicki?"

"Trixie?"

* * *

><p>"You know you shouldn't be out in the rain you know?"<p>

"What are you my mother?" I gave her a look as she fixed hot chocolate. I cannot believe how much she has grown. I babysit for her and her friends once also she invited me to a few parties but shit! She looks hot...in a girl-friend way not gay...I'm not gay. Her long silky black hair that reaches down to her back, her piercing cold blue eyes, her creamy skin, and that body, shape to perfection. Checking out my own body, I wasn't nearly as pretty or drop dead gorgeous as Trixie. I'm more on the tomboyish side. I always get mistaken for a boy but I always shrug it off. I always appear rough looking anyways.

She notice my staring as she gave me a sultry smile, she lean across the table making her cleavage very noticeable in her white v-neck shirt. I don't know why I am blushing but I wipe it away with my arm. My mind has really gone to the gutter this time.

"So, um, what do you study in college?" I asked, anything to divert my attention from her chest. She gave me another smile as she finally lift herself up and twirl her hair.

"Well you know, just some things. I'm actually going to finish this year." she smiled.

"Uh, what do you study?" I asked again. She may be pretty but she sure isn't bright. But still, who needs brains when you have a body of a goddess. Gah! What am I thinking! Think boys...men...abs...rock,hard dicks...

"I study a little bit of everything," she shrugged her shoulders. "I suppose but thats what I really don't want to talk about."

"Hm?"

"Why were you out in the rain without an umbrella? Let alone being far from the daycare?" she tapped her chin with a perfect manicured finger. Watching her think like that was kinda cute. Gah, Vicki...concentrate on something else then how cute Trixie fucking Tang looks! Christ on a stick...What is with me today?

"Uh, I was meeting somebody and it didn't turn out the way I wanted so...I left?" That was all I had to say on that besides why would she care anyways? Its certainly none of her business about my dating life. Hell, its nobody business.

"You know you're a horrible liar." she sigh, shaking that perfect little head. "Its pretty evident you have guy problems."

"And who the fuck are you to say I have a problem!" I slam the table with my hands making some of the stuff on the table to either move or tip over. Trixie wasn't surprise with my outburst but she smirk instead. The tea kettle went off right then and she turn her attention back to making hot cocoa. I sat back down in my seat as I rub my forehead feeling the pain of a headache blooming. Why am I just playing into her little games like that? She always know how to turn the tables on someone. If you're hiding something she has ways of digging it out. She may be sweet but she's evil like me but on a whole other level. Which I admire.

My thoughts were interrupted by a steaming hot cup of chocolate. I look up to see Trixie sit across from me while blowing her cup and taking small sips. Being distracted by her actions and how her lips gently touch the cup, mines was simply forgotten.

"So, whats his name?"

"None of your fucking business,Tang" I scoffed going back to rubbing my oncoming headache. Seriously, why should I give her the satisfaction of hearing my sob story.

"Oh, come on. At least tell me why he broke up with you?" she giggled. She really find my misery a fucking joke. Just like everybody else, story of my fucked up life. "Ok,ok. Don't have to be all gloomy on me. Why cant you see other people?"

"I have my reasons." Thats my excuse for now. It was hard to get a boyfriend let alone keep one. I been through 4 guys as of now. But what about...No...stop thinking like that. She meant guys not girls...besides Trixie doesn't look like the type to fuck around with women. Maybe? Is she? Will she be willing too? With me? After this I am going to see a priest or something because I cannot be thinking like this.

"Thats a sad excuse. But since your tense and don't have any work for the rest of today." She set her cup down and was behind me in less then 10 seconds. Her hand suddenly grip my shoulders. "I can at least give you a massage. Wouldn't you like that,hm?" As soon as she started, I let out a long groan. I could not be enjoying a massage from another women! Wait, its natural right? Doesn't mean that your,gay?

She hit another sweet spot of mines and I couldn't help it but groan in pleasure. I needed that. I mean I really do with all the stress of work, Tootie, and Chad...I just needed something to loosen me up.

"Enjoying the massage," she purred into my ear and I swear I felt her tongue flicking my lobe. "You know there are better ways of doing this."

"Oh?" was the only word that came to mind and out of my mouth. Then one of her hands began to snake down to my chest and grope my breasts. I nearly jump out of my seat. "Wh-what the fuck, Tang!"

"Geez, Vickie." she said with all calm in her voice as she goes back to shaking her head. "Calm down. I am just showing you how to release stress."

"Touching another girl's breast isn't one of those factors!" I couldn't help it but blush. Trixie notice and started to laugh again. Oh how cruel she is, she figure out my weakness and now I will be putty in her hand. Fuck, she was good. Too fucking good. Why haven't I recruit her as one of my own?

"Haven't you ever touch yourself?" There was a pause before her blue eyes stare at me long enough to finally get the answer. "Ah, I see. Well good thing you have come to me." Then with that smirk she began to leave to another room.

"Follow me." her voice purred. That only leaves me three choices...Follow here to uncertain doom. Get the fuck out of here. Or just stand here like an idiot. But my legs and my mind have different functions so while my mind says leave my legs said go. I found myself standing outside of Trixie Tang's bedroom where she was already taking off her pants.

"H-hey!" I said in shock revealing to me her black thong. She turned around and gave me that laugh again as she toss her pants to the side of the room, she quickly tug off her shirt. She walked with grace to her made bed and began to lay down,spreading her legs so that she can watch my stun reaction.

"Oh come on, Vickie." she giggled as her hand went straight to rubbing herself in front of me. "I can teach you how to masturbate. Its fun. Trust me." The last words purred from her mouth as she kept rubbing herself.

Warning This Is Would The Lime Happens! Don't Like It? Click The X-button or Back Arrow...NOW! You Have Been Warn! Don't Leave Bad Reviews Because You Skip This Warning!

Her fingers played around with her lace panties as she kept rubbing the material against her folds. She let out mall whimpers as she pleasure herself in front of me. I couldn't help it but move closer, taking off my shoes off in the process. I sat down next to her, watching in interest. I never seen a another woman masturbate before. Hell, I never done it the only way for me to reduce stress was to take it out on other kids or sex.

"Going to stare at me all day?" she laughed lightly as one of her free hands began to massage her breasts. I quickly turn away for a moment to undo my pants. I wasn't surprise to see my boyshorts soaked in the middle, just watching Trixie rubbing herself was kinda turning me on. But it cant be...

"Mmmm,wet already just for me?" she purred as she lightly stroke her fingers against my wet spot. I suck in some air through my teeth to hold in a long moan. she kept rubbing while her tongue found its way to my neck. I kept my hands to my side because I didn't know what to do, I never went far with any women before. "Just relax, Vickie."

And thats when her lips meet mines, it was softer then I expected and I could taste a hint of cotton candy mix in with hot chocolate. We made out like this as she kept rubbing me every so often. I drove my tongue inside her mouth wanting to taste more of her and she let me in, our tongues began to twirl into a passionate dance as our soft moans erupted from our lips. I finally moved my hand up to her soft mounds as I began to caress them, she mewl into my mouth pushing her fingers hard against me. I buck into to them wanting more, feeling this warm sensation in my belly. I never knew anyone who could do this to me but Trixie can.

We both pry our lips away to breathe as I quickly unsnap her bra and gently pushing her on her bed. Giving her soft wet kisses on her neck before proceeding to her beautiful chest. I lick each nipple with a skillful tongue as she cry out in pleasure. I keep doing giving the same treatment to each breasts while I fondle the other. Trixie manage to tangle her fingers within my hair as her back arch in pleasure.

"Ahh...Vickie...Mmmm..."

I kept going because I think I know what I am doing. With every moan coming from her lips and light tugs that she is giving me, I think I am doing it right. Finally her hands left my hair as the reach for my shirt, her hands slip under as she took off my bra. I sat up real quick and tug both items off, tossing it somewhere within the room. Our lips meet again in heated passion as both our hands touched every part of our bodies.

Suddenly, Trixie's hand went under my boyshorts and instantly I felt her cool fingers pressing against my hot,wet flesh. I let out a hiss as she laugh musically as she kept rubbing against there.

"You like that,hmm?" she whisper breathlessly against my lips. "You're such a poor liar. You haven't touch yourself. Its a shame but I will show you how."

Thats when she enter one of her digits in and I swear I sparks, she push in and out gently while my hips buck to match the rhythm. My hand grab onto to her silky strands as I pulled her head back attacking her neck with bites. She added a second finger which made me growl wanting more and more of her. I cant believe how my body is reacting to this, with a mere touch its like fire erupting inside of me.

"You like my fingers fucking you? Hmm?" she laughed. "Oh god, I bet every dick wants to be in this wet pussy. I wonder how it taste?"

I quickly bite her neck to make her shut up, she got it and moan loudly. I ride her fingers til I came, my body shook from my orgasm. Trixie redrew her fingers and lick each digit hungrily as she finish, she took of her panties and laid back down. I knew what she wanted so I kiss her belly and went all the way down to her pussy. It was shaven which I wasn't too surprise but it was sticky from her juices, I gave one long lick making her body jerk. I place my hands down on her thighs so she wont thrash too much. I enjoy every taste of her, it was very sweet. I never taste another women before but boy am I hooked. I drove my tongue in deer, I know how badly Trixie wanted to buck into my face but she cant since I was holding her down.

After a few hard licks she came into my mouth, I drank her essence as her whole body went limp. I crawl up to her watching her sleep before me. I wipe away the strands of her hair from her face as I discarded my own boyshorts because they were soaked. I wrap both our bodies into the cover as we both sleep.

So I know I am not gay...or desperate to let Trixie think that I am...Maybe she is? I don't know. But I know one thing, I think I'm bisexual.

A/N: Again I lost a bet...so dont bash or anything just leave constructive reviews to help me improve and crap. I am amazed that there are none like these in the Fairy Oddparents fanfics. Guess that barrier has been broken! Mwahahahahahahah! Take the Girl on Girl challenge and link me! Only for FairyOddparents though! Go forth and make wonderful pieces of liteature!


End file.
